winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Darcy
Darcy is a witch who's been described as the "Lady of Darkness", "Queen of Darkness" or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of the Trix, a trio of witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality ProfileEdit Like her two sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is also the middle sister of the Trix. She is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy. She had huge dislike of Tritannus ever since they first met. She was the one to convince Stormy to leave him and one to try to convince Icy to do the same. This also shows that she is very manipulative. Powers and AbilitiesEdit :Main article: List of Darcy's spells Her powers are of darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in Winx Club Episode 108, here it is revealed that she can hypnotize people. In the episode "The Fall Of Magix", it is shown that she can create vortices and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. "The Rose Festival" she hypnotizes Riven, a Red Fountain specialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her & the other Trix out of the Detention Dimension.Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical.Her powers are illusions or darkness. Just like her sisters, the power, is the name. She also has the power to send Dark Fire, as seen in Season 3 episode 8, when she lights the library on fire to prevent the Winx from getting the spell books. Role in the Series she is till the same, she taught Vrak how to use darkness, but Vrak seems to use this rarely, but he often uses it to cloak him from sight, and never hypnotizes. Category:Villains Category:Trix Category:Deceased villains Category:Prisoners